Irremediablemente Roto
by Anette-lizzie
Summary: Estamos mas alla del arreglo y nadie puede ayudarnos, peor que eso... Nadie va a separarnos, el es mio y yo soy suya, nada de lo que digan podra hacernos cambiar aunque amemos a otros. (Advertencia: Incesto) -One Shot-.


Ninguno de los personajes usados es de mi propiedad, todos estan bajo la mano creadora de Cassandra Clare. Si fueran mios el Malec seguiria vivo ...

Advertencia: Incesto

* * *

Demasiado dolor sentía en el pecho, sufría cuando veía a su hermano llorar y ahogarse en la pena cada noche luego de ir a una caza, que técnicamente era casi nunca.

Sabía que escondía el rostro en la almohada para que no le escuchasen, para que nadie se diera cuenta y lo había logrado con éxito... mas ella le conocía, sabía que era lo que le sucedía porque ya había pasado por eso

No podía engañarse, quería a Simón podría decirse que hasta _le amaba._

Dejo caer la cabeza en el mesón de la cocina agotada, ni siquiera era un dolor físico pues ellos ya casi no salían, ambos estaban tan agotados mental y emocionalmente que con suerte podían salir de sus cuartos a intentar continuar seguir con sus vidas.

- _No hay nada que puedas hacer ahora._

Ordeno a sus piernas a salir del lugar dejando a un hombre destrozado a sus espaldas

- _Isabelle..._

- _No, el ya esta mas allá del arreglo y no voy a entregártelo. Es mío._

Ignoro el sollozo tras ella y camino alejándose, ya no lo permitiría nunca más.

Sus padres habían muerto, Jace había muerto.

Alec estaba demasiado roto para intentar volver a establecer conexiones con alguien, ella también sufría demasiado.

Las lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas sin controlarlas ya, no había nadie en el instituto que pudiese verles, solo Simón aparecía de vez en cuando o Clary y su madre.

Ella intentaba sobreponerse a la pérdida de un hermano y del amor de su vida.

No podía culparlas o juzgarla, Jace y Sebastian habían terminado matándose mutuamente.

Sus manos la guiaron a su habitación apoyándose por las paredes de los pasillos.

Se había acostumbrado a sentir el cuerpo entumecido, y casi nada la hacía inmutarse, solo lograba sentir el dolor porque era la emoción que mas sentía diariamente.

Su habitación era un desastre a estas alturas, la ropa estaba tiraba y repartida por el piso de cuarto gracias a sus constantes arrebatos de rabia. Ya no había espejos ni cosas femeninas, sus sabanas podrían ser lo más limpio que había en el cuarto.

Dejo caer el cuerpo en la cama y suspiro cansada, toda la rutina diaria la agobiaba y se preguntaba qué hacer. ¿Podría irse lejos? ¿Volver a alicante? O podría irse a algún otro país para olvidar todo lo que había sucedido

No. Imposible

Nunca podría dejar a Alec, no podría abandonarlo nunca más. Su hermano se había afirmado en ella con el corazón roto y la mayoría de su familia muerta

Casi se había vuelto loco cuando murió Jace, sintió el dolor de su cuerpo en el instante. Había caído de rodillas destrozado y gritando el nombre de su parabatai cuando la pelea había terminado.

Sus sentidos le alertaron de la puerta abriéndose y sonrió sutilmente cuando un peso en el borde de la cama le insto a abrir los ojos.

- _¿No puedes dormir?_

Sintió sus manos en su cintura mientras se metía bajo las sabanas, el calor de su cuerpo le golpeo fuertemente y volteo hacia su cuerpo para dejar descansar la cabeza sobre su pecho. El movimiento de su cabeza le indico la negativa a su pregunta antes de que sus manos aferraran su cuello y atrajeran su boca a la suya.

No pudo negarse ni resistirse pues ambos ya habían adoptado esa rutina nocturna y ninguno se quejaba, se necesitaban.

Sintió sus dedos apartando la ropa de su cuerpo y sus propias manos le arrancaron la tela antes de acercarle a su cuerpo.

Sus suspiro y gemidos suave llenaron la habitación conjunto con sus gruñidos y jadeos, su cabeza y todo el cuerpo zumbaba de placer y culpa, ¿como podía hacer eso en un momento como este? Ya no le importaba.

Cuando sintió su pecho bajar y subir suavemente se dio cuenta de que había caído dormido agotado luego de acabar dentro suyo, se sentó para cubrir sus caderas con las sabanas que estaban enredadas en sus piernas dándole la espalda desnuda a la puerta.

Volteo levemente sin importarle la desnudez de su cuerpo hacia la puerta mientras escuchaba el sonido de la respiración de su acompañante.

- _Te amo Isabelle... No me abandones_

Sonrió levemente y acaricio la cabeza del hablador durmiente mientras volvía a fijarse en la figura que se encontraba en la puerta abierta que claramente intentaba controlar los sollozos que recorrían su cuerpo.

- _Te lo dije, estamos demasiado rotos para que intentes repararnos._

La figura negó fuertemente y desapareció por el pasillo silenciosamente mientras ella se acostaba y abrazaba el cálido cuerpo a su lado intentando dormir.

- _Nunca Alec, no podría dejarte. Te amo._

Su hermano la acerco a su cuerpo más fuerte y ambos siguieron durmiendo en la cama que compartían hacía mucho tiempo.


End file.
